Love Life turns Difficult
by Italiana30
Summary: Story set up after revelations!S/J
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set up after Revelations! I hope you guys like it! :) PLZ review!**

** LOVE, iTA**

Schuyler's POV

With the broad sunlight peering into her room, Schuyler Van Alen groaned as she soon realized it was Monday morning and school was about to start in an hour. With all her strength she got up and went into her bathroom. She didn't see the beautiful dark haired girl that people always seems to complimented her as with piercing blue eyes. Instead she saw a girl with big red puffy eyes who looked dead, no worse a lifeless soul on earth. Its been of couple days since she broke up with Jack for Oliver and every minute without Jack was like taking a bullet to the heart. It also has been a few days since she moved out of the Force family house, after her break up she couldn't bear the thought of staying in the same house as her heartbroken impossible true love. She took a 20-minute shower and got ready for school in her usual rags. After that she ran to the door as she sensed Oliver at the door about to ring the bell.

"Hey beautiful!" Oliver said once Sky opened the front door.

"Hi Ollie" Sky said as she closed the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sky, are you okay?" he asked because she looked more fragile than before and now really looked like a very beautiful anorexic model.

"Yea I'm fine, I just didn't have a good-night sleep"

"Oh, o.k. well we got to go or were going to be late to school"

"Yeah lets go" as she got inside his car

The whole ride to school was silent as so was 1st period being boring. But once I left the classroom never did I think to see those bright green eyes piercing mine again. _Jack__. _Oh my god. How much I want to just grab him, twine my fingers around his hair, and give him a passionate kiss. Every time I sense him I want to melt and be cradled in his loving arms. But since that terrible night of denying what could be the only man for me and telling him I love another. I was dreading the day I'd see him again and face his painful green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_The whole ride to school was silent as so was 1st period being boring. But once I left the classroom never did I think to see those bright green eyes piercing mine again. __Jack. __Oh my god. How much I want to just grab him, twine my fingers around his hair, and give him a passionate kiss. Every time I sense him I want to melt and be cradled in his loving arms. But since that terrible night of denying what could be the only man for me and telling him I love another. I was dreading the day I'd see him again and face his painful green eyes"_

SKY'S POV

"Oh, Sorry"

Damn it I shouldn't have looked at his eyes directly. All I saw was pain, torture, hurt, love, agony, and grief in his eyes. I wanted to cry when I saw his eyes had no perfect, beautiful, and gleaming sparkle instead it looked like he hadn't slept in days. It took all my strength not to just fall, cry, and tell him that I love him.

"No it was my fault"

Why is it that every time I see him I feel like there's no one around to pull us back to reality? But sooner or later reality came toward us with blond hair and high heels. As soon Mimi was near us I was at my locker getting my books for my next period and Jack was gone.

" Stay away from Jack" As she slithered up next to my locker.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said hoping she'll leave me alone but my hope was quickly shattered.

"Oh don't act innocent, I saw you bump into Jack and I read his thoughts"

"You know what Mimi, I'm sick and tired of you accusing me all the time. So just leave me alone and go be with Jack, after all didn't you win? And if you did there's no reason to worry about me unless you're scared Jack really is in love with me. So do yourself a favor and stop coming to me because you're giving me a bigger reason to tell Jack the truth of why I broke up with him."

" You wouldn't do it anyway knowing he can turn out like your stupid mother, in a coma. So stay away unless you want to really destroy your true love…. And your stupid red- blood conduit."

She walked away after that but once I turned around I found out why.

"Ollie"


End file.
